Into the darkest of my world
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Toda su vida, Jake Muller vivió en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, solamente siguiendo la corriente de sus empleadores para sobrevivir. Luego de los sucesos de Edonia y China, comprendió que nadie más que él mismo era dueño de su destino. Este fic participa en el reto "Música que inspira" del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.


_**A/N: Este es mi primer aporte para el reto "Música que inspira 2019" por el foro Resident Evil: FF DSTLO. La canción en la que está inspirada e incluye letras dentro de la historia es "Welcome to the Family" de Avenged Sevenfold**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, solamente la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.

**Into the darkest of my world**

_**Hey kid, do I have your attention? I know the way you've been living. **__**Life so reckless, tragedy endless...**_

Tratar de limpiar tus propios pecados y nombre era más difícil de lo que parecía, hacía meses que no estaba en aquella parte del mundo, luchando contra BOWs. Recargaba su escopeta y apuntaba a un Napad que corría a gran velocidad para embestirlo, apuntaba y disparaba a la coraza de la bestia, deteniendo la carrera de su enemigo. Daba otro disparo certero en sus ojos acabando con la vida del monstruo.

El pelirrojo sonreía triunfal, dando otro mordisco a la manzana que había pedido como pago por su exterminio. Sus ojos azules mostraban una frialdad y arrogancia propia de su progenitor. Sin que realmente lo deseara, se parecían más de lo que a él le gustaría admitir. Eran cinco de esas bestias las que atormentaban a la ciudad, con los virus creados por la ya caída Corporación Umbrella, por la ambición y locura de un sujeto que creía en la inmortalidad, sin que Jake lo supiera, Albert Wesker era otra víctima de la ambición de aquel hombre.

_**Hey, there's something missing... Only time will alter your vision**_

_"Sherry tiene razón, no soy como mi padre. Soy mejor que él... No busco destruir nada en mi paso por esta vida..."_

Las personas de aquella desolada aldea sonreían agradecidas, dándole fruta y alimento a cambio de su trabajo. Para ellas, era un caballero que venía a salvarlos de la inminente amenaza que seguía representando el virus C y los delirios de grandeza creados por Derek Simmons y Carla Radames; él se consideraba un ángel caído que solamente trataba de ganarse un camino a la redención.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor... usted es el único que pudo salvarnos de ellos.-un pequeño de no más de diez años le acercaba una bolsa llena de fruta como agradecimiento. -Lamento que sea solamente esto lo que podamos darle, pero, una sequía y luego la invasión de esos monstruos nos impidieron seguir nuestras cosechas y sólo esto nos quedó.-agregaba el niño

Jake tomaba su recompensa y sonreía débilmente. Era más que suficiente. -No hago esto para recibir oro y gloria, niño. Lo hago para acabar con esta locura, quizás algún día puedas seguir mis pasos para proteger a tu aldea.-respondía de manera fría, algo hostil, propia de los de su "clase".

_**Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear, within a day you find yourself living in constant fear**_

El niño asentía, algo intimidado por el pelirrojo quien volvió a colocarse los lentes de sol oscuros y su abrigo para alejarse del lugar. Caminaba por la zona desértica, su mente aún en aquel niño. Él tenía su edad cuando debió volverse aprendiz del gran Viktor Volkov, un viejo mercenario con más experiencia y heridas de guerra que, necesitando nuevos soldados en su causa, decidió adoptarlo como discípulo.

**Flashback**

**Jake se levantaba, exhausto por el combate de entrenamiento, tomando la botella de agua que su mentor le ofrecía. Bebía un poco cuando vio al hombre sentándose a su lado en el suelo.**

**-Quizás deberías irte de aquí, niño. Este no es lugar para débiles...-sus ojos verdes inexpresivos veían al pequeño que estaba sorprendido por la revelación. -A menos que me demuestres que tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo, la oscuridad te atrapará.-agregaba**

**El pelirrojo no apartó la vista del hombre quien veía aquellos ojos azules tornarse más intensos con ira. -No me iré! Eso es lo que quieres, no viejo?! Demostrar que te equivocaste porque sabes que puedo ser mejor de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser pero mi madre necesita el dinero para su tratamiento!-**

**-Es una causa noble por la que estás aquí, Jacob. Quizás demasiado noble para nuestro estilo de vida pero sí creo que tienes potencial. Solamente no dejes que el mundo te arrastre en su marea.-**

**Jake no entendía esas palabras pero asentía de igual manera. No fue hasta que cumplió quince y su madre falleció que no comprendió el gran peso de la culpa, no pudo cumplir su meta y curar a su madre. Meses después decidió hacerse participe por su cuenta en unas guerrillas civiles, ganando dinero como militar. Al final fue donde vio la verdad en las palabras de su mentor, el hombre en quien había confiado y visto como figura casi paterna le robó su parte del trato. **

**-Quizás ese fue tu problema, niño estúpido. Confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. En este mundo no puedes confiar ni en tu propia sombra.- Jake corrió a golpearlo, sacando un cuchillo de su hombro e intentando apuñalar a su mentor, sin embargo, el hombre fue más rápido y realizando una llave, tomando al adolescente por el cuello, con una navaja suiza en mano, decidió darle una muestra de condescendencia y simplemente le dejó un corte en su mejilla derecha.**

_**Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself?**_

Nació en un mundo completamente oscuro, de una madre enfermera y un padre desconocido que lo abandonó antes de su llegada al mundo. Pasó una mano por la cicatriz de su mejilla, la evidencia de su propia debilidad, quizás si tenía un buen corazón, después de todo, no mató a Chris Redfield quien confesó haber asesinado a Albert Wesker.

-Si Wesker fue una amenaza para el mundo al punto de destruirse a sí mismo, yo debo encontrar mi propio camino y no será uno de destrucción. Merezco una vida mejor que ésta y solamente puedo confiar en mí mismo...-

La frase de Sherry Birkin siempre lo acompañaba, podría culpar a su padre todo lo que deseara: por no haber estado presente para ellos, no haber sido responsable de sus actos arrojando a su único hijo a la oscuridad de un mundo lleno de heridas, necesidades y corrupción. Sin embargo, los pecados de su padre no eran los suyos, la locura no es hereditaria y el apellido Wesker no era el propio. Era extranjero, era de otro bastardo y sin importar cuánto se pareciera a Albert, Jake transitaba su propio camino. Tenía un ADN genéticamente predispuesto para enfrentar estas amenazas biológicas, no tenía porqué rendirse ante ellas sin luchar. Eso era lo que él hacía mejor, levantarse con la frente en alto y perseverar.

_**And in a way it seems there's no one to call when our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure. We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find...**_

Siguió adelante a pesar que se había levantado una pequeña tormenta de arena, escuchando los rugidos de nuevas bestias junto con silbidos y gruñidos sobrehumanos. Corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de los causantes de aquellos sonidos, viendo a J'avo y Napads destruyendo otra aldea a su paso. Con pistola en mano, decidió intervenir. Las amenazas nunca acabarían, el bioterrorismo seguiría creciendo, sabiendo que esa cepa del virus fue potenciada con muestras de su propia sangre, la del bastardo de Albert Wesker. Era como si el tirano se riera de él desde las profundidades del infierno.

_**But you can't win this fight**_

_"No puedes ganar esta pelea, chico. No importa cuánto luches por encontrar respuestas y soluciones, no puedes ganar a la oscuridad"_

Oía los gritos de los inocentes que esas bestias estaban a punto de masacrar, eso fue suficiente. No ganaría la gran guerra sin ganar las pequeñas batallas, disparaba para atraer la atención de las bestias, atacando de cerca a los J'avos luego de inmovilizarlos con balazos en sus piernas. Tenía las habilidades que sus años de entrenamiento le habían otorgado, una vez acabado con los pocos hombres mutados, se dirigió a las bestias más grandes antes que atacaran a una familia que intentaba refugiarse en su hogar. Esa pelea ya la había ganado al salvarlos por al menos un instante y eso era suficiente de momento.


End file.
